Recently, ion mobility spectrometer (IMS) technology has been rapidly developed, embodying unique advantages such as detection speed, sensitivity, miniaturization and portable. Instruments based on IMS technology will be an important development direction of future security detection technology. IMS technology is used for on-line detection, and a sample firstly passes through a sampling device. The quality of the sampling device and method not only affects the application scope of the IMS, but affects the sensitivity of the response to the substance to be tested. Therefore, a high-efficient sampling device is one of key technologies that determine the IMS performance.
Chinese Patent CN 105590827B discloses a sample introduction device for particulate matters, wherein an enrichment film is sleeved on a metal conduit, by means of heating and cooling the metal conduit, the enrichment sampling is carried according to the principle of low temperature enrichment and high temperature thermal analysis, and the analysis and detection in the quasi-online mode is realized. Since the cooling process after heating is time-consuming, it is difficult to complete a rapid temperature rise/fall process within 3 minutes, and it is not suitable for on-site rapid detection in the field of safety detection.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only intended to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information that does not constitute the related art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.